AA-TT
by RadioactiveSpoon
Summary: The Avengers Academy students mess with one of Dr. Pym's machines and manage to transport themselves to Jump City. How will they get back? And what will they get up to in the meantime?
1. Chapter 1 - Pym's Lab

**AA-TT**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvel or DC.

* * *

Chapter One – Pym's Lab

"What exactly are you trying to _achieve _here, Henry?"

Dr. Henry Pym was in his workshop in the Avengers Compound, hunched over a computer and working the keyboard fast enough that it looked like it might break. He was set up next to a large, ring-shaped machine that was clearly a work in progress – wires were hanging out of it, and in some areas the interior circuitry of the machine was exposed.

"Remember when Doctor Octopus hijacked my dimensional door in Paris? I decided to update my system to be more secure. Then, I figured I'd take the opportunity to work in a few upgrades. Make it more versatile. At that point I noticed that the machine was programmed similarly to the dimensional transportation devices Reed makes from time to time. Similar, but not the same… set to operate on a different wavelength, almost. So, with a little tweaking, I-"

"Alright, slow down and take a breath", Tigra interjected. "I can tell that whatever this is, it's exciting you. But you need to take a break. Do you realise you've been in here for three days?"

Dr. Pym paused and looked up.

"Really? I suppose I got a little carried away. But it's this machine, Greer! I think it's connected to an entire new multiverse altogether. The research possibilities here are potentially _infinite._ I can't help but find myself excited by it. I just need to alter a few systems here and there-"

Tigra raised an eyebrow and lifted a single finger, claw gleaming.

"Ah… that is to say, after I have some rest... and check up on the students, I suppose…"

Tigra nodded.

"Better. Take a day or two away from the lab. We are running a school here, you know. And I don't know if it's such a good idea to leave Hawkeye as the main chaperone."

"Oh, Clint's a good man. He's just a little… rough around the edges."

Tigra smirked. "Oh, I know. But all the same, I think it would be good for them to have a more… _grandfatherly _influence every now and then."

Pym sighed. "You're not going to let me forget that, are you."

Tigra took him by the arm and lead him out of the lab.

"Nope. I think it's good for you to get a dose of humility every now and then. And that reminds me, Victor and the others should be making their monthly visit sometime soon. I do wonder how the girls are doing…"

They closed the door behind them, and the only sound in the laboratory was Pym's machine humming.

* * *

An hour or so later, a girl dressed in a yellow and black full-body suit knocked the door open and burst into the room.

"Hey! Doctor Pym! You in here? We got questions!" yelled Hazmat. Striker and Finesse strode confidently into the room behind her, and Mettle and Reptil entered behind them, albeit with a little more restraint.

"It would appear Doctor Pym is not here, either." Finesse looked around. "Although, judging by the state of his workroom, he was recently. I would estimate we missed him by less than an hour".

"Well that's just _brilliant. _What the hell has he even been _doing _for the past three days?!" stormed Hazmat, arms in the air.

"Tigra?" Striker shrugged. Reptil just sighed.

"He probably just got carried away working on something", said Mettle. "I mean, if he was in here for three days, there's probably not a lot else it _could _be, right?"

"Well whatever it was, it had better have been damn interesting" muttered Hazmat.

Finesse raised an eyebrow. "I would presume it to be that machine", she stated, gesturing to a large, ring-shaped machine. "The half constructed one. Several components of the machine are only loosely connected. And it is wired to that computer system". The others looked where she was pointing.

"Well that's great. But what does it _do_?" Striker asked, moving to smack the side of the machine. Reptil grabbed his arm before he made contact.

"I don't think we should go playing around with Dr. Pym's stuff, guys", he warned. "Last time one of us did that Veil brought Korvac in. Besides, he's probably got it all secured…"

Finesse shook her head. "If there was any security, it would have been on the entrance to the lab itself. And since Jocasta left with Briggs, the surveillance cameras are no longer actively monitored. They won't be reviewed unless there is an incident".

"An incident like us messing with Pym's stuff and blowing up the entire compound?" Reptil muttered. Striker laughed.

"No way Pym'd be stupid enough to leave something that dangerous just lying around where anyone could screw with it. I bet that whatever this thing does, it doesn't even work. I mean, it looks like a heap of junk, man". And before anyone could stop him, Striker thumped his fist against the side of the machine.

Nobody moved for a second.

Striker shrugged. "See? Nothing happened. This thing wouldn't even-"

Suddenly a blinding white light erupted from the machine, which began shaking and rattling so hard it looked like it might come apart. Alarms started sounding throughout the complex. Hazmat smacked Striker behind the head.

"You _idiot!_" she shouted. "Now look what you did!"

"Someone turn this thing off!" he shouted back. "Finesse! You do computer crap, right? _Fix it!"_

"This is Pym's personal system. I don't know if I can figure it out in time to stop this thing from doing… whatever it does." she responded. Nonetheless, she sat down at the computer console and started typing furiously. The machine's whining got louder and higher. Striker strode up to it and raised his hand.

"Then I'm just gonna fry it. Broken machine is better than broken _us."_ And at that he let loose a torrent of lightning into the machine. Unfortunately, the machine appeared to just absorb the energy and become even more frantic.

"Uh, guys?" Mettle said, stepping back. "Whatever this thing does, I think it's about to…"

And then the light disappeared, and the five young heroes disappeared with it.

* * *

**A/N: **You'd think they'd have learnt not to mess with Pym's stuff after that whole Korvac thing. :l  
This is my first attempt at a fanfic. I noticed that there are very few Avengers Academy stories onsite, which I thought should be rectified. I was also a little surprised nobody had crossed them with Teen Titans - it seems so obvious to me. Maybe someone has and I didn't see it. Eh.  
If you're wondering when this is set in AA canon, it's between issues 28 & 29 - after they meet the Runaways, but before AvX. So yeah, Veil is still with Briggs.

Please review! New to this, so I need to know what I'm doing wrong so I can fix it. :D


	2. Chapter 2 - Obligatory Misunderstanding

**AA-TT**

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Marvel or DC.

* * *

Chapter Two – Obligatory Misunderstanding

"…do-huh?". Mettle stopped and looked around, surprised. Nobody spoke for a few moments. Finally, Striker broke the silence.

"This doesn't look like Dr. Pym's lab", he muttered. Indeed, the lab had apparently disappeared, and been replaced with a small, square room, constructed out of a solid looking metal. The walls were lined with small safes, and one side of the room was dominated by a huge door.

"This is a bank vault", Finesse frowned. "Presumably we were sent through one of Dr. Pym's dimensional doors. But I don't know why he had one connected to a bank vault. And I thought he'd retired the technology after the Sinister Six hijacked it in Paris, anyway". Reptil rapped his knuckles on the door.

"Anyone have an idea on how to get out of here?" he asked.

Finesse stepped forwards. "Some vaults have a security camera inside them, but I don't see one in here. Unless there's a concealed camera, it's possible that nobody knows we're here. We'd have to wait until someone tried to use this vault, and we have no idea how long that could take. So I suggest we break out and explain ourselves to the authorities afterwards. If we get in touch with the Academy, Dr. Pym should be able to sort this out". The others nodded.

"Reptil. This is what you need to do…"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the vault, two security guards were watching the five heroes via a hidden surveillance camera.

"Looks like the HIVE are breaking into the bank again", one of them remarked, bored. The other looked a little closer at the screen.

"No, these are new guys. I don't recognize any of them."

"Whatever. Send out some guards and put the alert out to the Titans. Let's just hope they don't cause too much damage this time".

It was at exactly that moment that a triceratops smashed into the vault door like a battering ram.

* * *

"Titans, alert! Somebody's breaking into the bank!" Robin shouted, running into the lounge, where the other four titans had been relaxing. He brought up the security camera footage from the bank.

"Oh, awesome! They have a dinosaur!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Cyborg frowned.

"Do we know who they are? Dudes don't look familiar. New HIVE recruits, maybe?"

Robin nodded and rewinded the video a few seconds. "_-get in touch with the Academy, Dr. Pym should be able to sort this out-_".

"They mention the Academy, so I assume so. This 'Doctor Pym' person may be the new headmaster, now that Brother Blood is out of the picture. We'll need to get some information out of them after we stop them. Now, Titans, Go!" At that the team jumped up as one and charged off towards the bank.

* * *

"Alright, one more should force the door open", Finesse said, after inspecting the now thoroughly dented vault door. Reptil nodded and thudded into the door one final time, causing it to fly open with a crash and knock aside several of the security guards who had been arrayed on the other side of the door. Most of the others panicked and raised their weapons. The students stepped out slowly, hands in the air.

"This is all just a misunderstanding", Reptil said, slowly. "We're not here to-"

Then the guards caught side of Mettle.

"Aaaaaauugh! There's a monster in here!"

"Oh my god! Shoot it! _SHOOT IT!_"

Panicking, the guards fired their weapons straight at Mettle. The blasts didn't actually hurt him, but they launched him back into the vault with a crash.

"You _$%#ERS!_" Hazmat roared, rounding on them. Reptil swore as she launched herself forward and started blasting away at the guards.

"Striker! Get back there and see if Mettle's alright! Finesse, we need to calm everybody down! And see if you can get in touch with the Academy-"

"The Academy won't be getting you out of this!" called a new voice. Reptil, Striker and Finesse turned to look at the speaker: a teenager dressed in red and green, with a black and yellow cape. He was crouched down holding a staff and was clearly prepared to fight them. Striker just laughed.

"Hey! Nice costume!" he shouted. "Does it come in men's sizes?" The teenager muttered something under his breath.

"Titans! Take them down!" he called, and suddenly all hell broke loose.

* * *

"Titans! Take them down!" called Robin. The four unknown criminals were taken by surprise as Raven teleported in behind them with the other three members of the team and launched a surprise attack. Raven and Starfire flew at the girl in the radiation suit, Beast Boy turned into a bull and charged the Hispanic teenager, and Cyborg charged the guy dressed in the lightning costume. Robin leapt at the remaining girl, staff outstretched; but to his surprise she easily flipped back and avoided him. She smiled at him.

"Let's see what you can do, then", she said, before leaping at him and kneeing him in the face.

* * *

Reptil leapt out of the way as a green bull charged past him and crashed into the wall. Snorting, it turned back at him and pawed the ground.

"Uh, easy, boy", Reptil said, backing off with his hands outstretched. "I don't want to hurt you". The bull narrowed its eyes and snorted again, before transforming into a raptor and snarling. Reptil paused, and then grinned. "Alright then", he said, and transformed into a tyrannosaur. "Let's do it your way". The raptor looked suitably shocked, and turned into a little green kid.

"Dude, you're like me? No way! Hey, have you ever seen the third Jurassic Park movie?" Taken by surprise by the odd question, Reptil paused, then shook his head. The green kid grinned, baring his teeth. "Then this is gonna go right over your head", he said, before transforming into a Spinosaurus and charging.

* * *

"You will be stopping with the fighting now!" Starfire called to the girl in the yellow suit, floating before her with a starbolt glowing in each fist.

"_$#&%ING BITE ME!_" yelled the girl, and blasted Starfire with a wave of energy. It didn't have any effect. "What the _&$#%?!_" shouted the girl. "_God damn it!_ Five of you bastards and _of course_ I get the one who's _immune to %$*&ing radiation!_ For _&%^$&'S_ sake!". She continued to yell a variety of strange words that Starfire didn't recognize until Raven came up behind her and grabbed her with dark energy, restraining her and blocking out any further sound.

"And I thought I had problems", she muttered. "Star. Go help one of the others. I've got her". Starfire nodded and flew off, thinking. She would have to ask one of the others about those strange words another time.

* * *

Cyborg tried to grab the smaller teenager, but he jumped back out of reach and let loose a bolt of lightning at him. The bolt struck one of his arms and dispersed through his metallic body into the floor. The lightning guy frowned.

"Well that's just not fair", he said, and turned to run back into the vault. "Mettle! Get up! Little help here?" Cyborg chased after him.

"Got you now, you little-" he started before he was clotheslined by a truck. Or that's what it felt like, at least. A hulking, red metal guy with a grinning red skull for a face looked down at him.

"Thanks, man", the electric boy said, standing over cyborg with a cocky grin. "This guy isn't really bothered by electricity. Seemed more like your area". The red skull nodded.

"Is everyone else doing okay out there, dude?" he asked. Cyborg noted that he had a surprisingly calm voice and something of a Hawaiian accent, which was a strange contrast to his intimidating appearance. The first guy shrugged.

"Dunno. I'll go help out while you deal with this guy". He ran out the door, electricity crackling in his palms. The red guy looked back down at Cyborg just in time to be thrown back by a shot from his sonic cannon.

"Aright, dude", Cyborg growled as he stood up. "You wanna go? Bring it".

* * *

Robin flipped back and threw a pair of his electric disks at the girl. Whoever she was, she was clearly an accomplished martial artist, and she managed to avoid most of his thrown weapons with ease. She darted forwards with a pair of eskrima sticks and Robin brought up his staff to block. Robin frowned. He didn't like how this fight was going. Although he had an edge with his staff's longer reach, the girl fought with a blend of at least half a dozen different fighting styles, several of which he didn't even recognize. What's more, she seemed to be adapting to his techniques much faster than anyone should be able to. Robin leapt forwards with a spinning kick that caught the girl off guard and knocked her back. Before he could take the advantage, though, she returned the exact same move and knocked him back. Robin frowned.

"I learnt that from my old partner. It's part of a technique that he made up. Only a few people should be able to do that. So where did you learn it?" The girl smiled.

"From you", she said. Robin's face hardened.

"Nobody can learn a fighting style like that just by watching".

"I can", she shrugged, with that same slight smile on her face.

Robin growled and threw another disk. The girl didn't even bother to dodge this one, instead throwing one of her weapons to catch it in midair and deflect it. To her surprise, though, instead of electricity, this disk erupted into ice when struck, and shot a freezing blast out towards her. She didn't quite manage to jump back in time and wound up with her legs caught in place in the ice. Robin smirked and walked over to her.

"Now then. Tell me what the HIVE Academy is doing. Why reform after all this time? What's your endgame?". The girl just looked at him blankly. Robin frowned. "Don't play dumb. We heard you talking about the Academy over the security system. What are you doing here? And who is Doctor Pym? The new headmaster?" The girls' eyes widened.

"I suspect that there has been something of a misunderstanding", she said, slowly. "We are in no way affiliated with this… 'HIVE'. We're students from the Avengers Academy". Robin raised an eyebrow.

"'Avengers Academy?' Never heard of you. You the new villains in town? Filling the gap left by the HIVE? 'Cause you came to the wrong city". The girl paused.

"Villains…? No, we aren't villains. We're students of the Avengers. We're training to be heroes. Supposedly". Robin shook his head.

"You're attacking a bank. If you're training to be heroes, you aren't very good at it".

"We aren't attacking. One of Dr. Pym's machines malfunctioned and trapped us in the bank vault. We can put you in touch with them to verify all of this, if it helps". Robin paused. The girl could easily be trying to lie her way out of trouble. Apparently she'd realized the same thing. "If I was lying, I would have come up with a more believable story", she stated plainly. "And I'm sure you're familiar with the Avengers. I'm certain that this can all be sorted out if you get in touch with them". Robin shook his head.

"Never heard of them", he shrugged. "But I'm willing to take enough of your story to let you out. Tell your team to stand down. I'll call mine off. But don't try anything, or I'll knock you straight back down again". He turned away and started to talk into his communicator, so he didn't catch her surprised expression.

"Heroes who've never heard of the Avengers? And he wasn't lying…" Finesse muttered. She leant forward and shattered the ice holding her feet with her remaining eskrima stick, and headed off to deal with her team.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long, anyone who's interested! I rewrote it like six or seven times until I was more or less happy with it.  
As for when this is in Teen Titans canon, it's after the end of season 5, but before the movie, because it's easier to just discount the movie.

Once again, please review!


	3. Chapter 3 - Introductions

**AA-TT**

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Marvel or DC... no, really.

* * *

Chapter Three – Introductions

The Academy students assembled on a nearby rooftop, facing the new team. Robin, the one that Finesse had pointed out as the leader, stepped forward.

"Alright. We're giving you the benefit of the doubt. But now you'd better explain yourselves. Who are you, how did you get here, and what are you planning to do now? And I warn you – if we aren't convinced, we won't be just letting you leave". Striker scowled.

"Who are you guys to be telling us what to do? Pretty sure we could kick your ass if we wanted to. For all we know, _you're _the villains here. We don't need to tell you anything". The green kid and the cyborg stepped forward angrily.

"_Hey! _We ain't the guys who just busted up a bank!" growled the cyborg. Robin held up a hand to stop them, though.

"No, that's fair. We'll introduce ourselves first. Fair?" The students looked at one another, then nodded. "Alright then. My name is Robin. I'm the leader of this team – the Teen Titans" – Striker snickered – "and we serve as the defenders of Jump City". He turned towards the other members of his team, and gestured for them to introduce themselves. Starfire darted forwards.

"I am princess Starfire of Tamaran!" she exclaimed as she darted forward, happily. "I do so hope that we can become friends!" The green kid was next.

"I'm Beast Boy, former member of the Doom Patrol, current member of the Titans, and full time _love master_". At this he winked at Finesse and flexed his skinny arms, earning a glare from the rest of his team and a knock over the head from the cyborg, who was the next to step up.

"Cyborg", he said. "Should be obvious why. And just ignore Beast Boy. That's what the rest of us do". Beast Boy crossed his arms and scowled. Finally the girl in the cloak looked over.

"Raven", she said, apparently disinterested. "Just Raven". Robin looked at the students.

"Guess that makes it your turn", he said, crossing his arms. Reptil nodded and stepped forward.

"Uh, okay then. We're the Avengers Academy. We're being trained by the Avengers to become heroes. Me, I'm Reptil. I turn into dinosaurs, mostly". He turned one of his arms into a large red claw as a demonstration. Beast Boy lit up.

"Man, you can do body parts? That's awesome. I wanna be able to do that!" Robin scowled at him.

"Beast Boy. Try not to interrupt, would you?" Beast Boy at least had the sense to look sheepish as he scratched the back of his head. Mettle stepped forward.

"Mettle. M-e-t-t-l-e… it's a play on words, y'know?" He shrugged. Robin nodded. Then he pointed to Finesse.

"What about you? I want to know how you managed to use my techniques so well". Finesse smiled slightly.

"Finesse", she said, stepping forwards. "I am a polymath. I am able to learn the abilities and skills of others by watching them. Fighting you let me learn your moves". Robin frowned.

"Hmm. Based on eidetic memory, I'd assume. That seems like cheating, to be honest". Finesse just shrugged. Striker pushed his way to the front.

"Striker", he said, pointing to himself with a smirk. "Avenger of tomorrow. If you don't know about me yet, you're going to soon". Robin nodded.

"Uh…huh. Alright then. And what about you?" He gestured towards Hazmat, who responded by flipping him off, annoyed. Mettle sighed.

"Jen, come on… play nice". She scowled, arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Fine. Hazmat. Radioactive. Stuck in this %&#$ing suit so I don't give everyone cancer". Robin winced.

"Right. Well. Now that that's out of the way, we need to figure out where we're going to go from here. How, exactly, did you get here, and what are you going to do now that you are?" The students looked at one another and shrugged.

"We'll just get in touch with Doctor Pym, or one of the other Avengers. I'm sure they can give us a lift back to the Academy". Robin frowned.

"I've never heard of these… "Avengers". Do you have a way of contacting them?" Reptil frowned.

"How can you not have heard of the Avengers?" he asked, genuinely confused. "They're the foremost superhero group on the planet". The Titans looked at one another, also confused. Beast Boy spoke up.

"Uhh… dudes? Pretty sure you're talking about the Justice League".

Reptil frowned.

"The who?" Striker frowned too.

"Everything here has the stupidest names…" he muttered. Finesse pulled out her cell.

"Perhaps we should simply try to get in touch with Doctor Pym and sort things out from there", she suggested. The others nodded. Finesse pushed some buttons on her phone, then frowned. "Strange… no signal, in the middle of a city… anyone else?" Striker checked his own phone.

"Seriously? No bars? This is a Stark Enterprises phone. They're supposed to be _good_". Finesse frowned.  
"I'm starting to suspect that the phone might not be the problem". She glanced up at the Titans, who were watching curiously. "Might we use one of your phones? Ours seem to be experiencing difficulties". Robin shrugged, and tossed her his communicator. She tried Doctor Pym's number. There was no response, nor was there any when she tried Tigra, Quicksilver, Hawkeye, the Academy itself or even the Avengers. "This is… unusual. We are unable to get in contact with any of the Avengers. I am not entirely sure what to do at this point", she admitted, as she returned Robin's communicator. Robin looked thoughtful.

"You said you got here when one of your headmaster's machines malfunctioned, right? Explain that. Maybe that had something to do with this. Whatever this is". Reptil looked unsure.

"I don't know if we should just talk about Doctor Pym's experiments… besides, we don't actually know what it was _meant _to be in the first place. Before Striker zapped it and overloaded it or something". Striker looked indignant, but Finesse started talking before he could respond.

"I assume it to be an aspect of Doctor Pym's Dimensional Door technology. Perhaps a prototype for a new version… oh, relax, Reptil. The doors are hardly a secret". Beast Boy looked up, suddenly interested.

"Woah woah woah. _Dimensional Doors?_ You guys are from another Dimension? That's _awesome". _Reptil shook his head.

"That's not how they work…" he started, but stopped. He turned to Finesse, apprehensive. "It's not, right?" She looked unsure.

"Well, not usually, no, but… this was a prototype… and Striker did overload it… I suppose it's not impossible". There was silence for a moment.

"Well, that… complicates things", Robin remarked. "Although it explains the confusion with these Avengers… I guess they're your worlds equivalent to our Justice League. Your phones, too. The satellites they use probably don't exist here". He looked thoughtful. "Although, this does bring us back to our earlier question. What happens now?" The students looked at one another, unsure.

"Well… I guess we try to get back to our world?" Reptil started. Robin nodded.

"Agreed. But that could take some time. So what are you going to do in the meantime? Misunderstanding aside, I still don't know how I feel about having a group of metahumans from another world running around in the city. So… until we can all figure out how to get you guys back, how about staying with us?" The students looked at each other.

"Uh… thanks for the offer. Can you give us a minute to talk it over? No offence". Robin nodded.

"Of course. Take as long as you need". He and the Titans stepped back a bit. Reptil turned to the others.

"Okay. So. What now?" he asked. Mettle shrugged.

"I think we should take the offer", he said. "If this is really, you know, another dimension, then we won't really have anywhere else to go, anyway. And these guys seem alright". Finesse nodded.

"I don't see a better idea. And I must admit I'd like to spar with their leader some more. A whole new dimensions worth of fighting styles… I feel like this is an opportunity I don't want to pass up". Striker shrugged.

"Whatever. I don't really care… and it's not like I have a better idea, anyway".

Hazmat frowned.

"Well if they don't have a radiation shielded guest room, it's not really gonna work for me anyway, is it?" she grumbled, folding her arms.

"Sorry to interrupt", Robin interjected, leaning over and joining the conversation. "But I just thought I should point out that yes, we do have a radiation shielded guest room. We have a member who drops by sometimes that also has uncontrollable radiation… Red Star, he calls himself. Anyway, you could use his room". The students all looked at Hazmat, who was scowling at Robin.

"I don't think you're going to find another radiation shielded guest room", Reptil said with a shrug. "Soo…" Hazmat sighed.

"Alright, fine, whatever. We can stay with the fancy pants brigade".

"Oh, most glorious!" shouted Starfire, whom none of the students had noticed hovering above them. "New friends! Such _fun _we shall have!" With that she grabbed Hazmat in a bone-crushing hug and soared off cheering, leaving the others below, listening to Hazmat shout expletives at the top of her lungs. Finally Beast Boy shrugged.

"So... who wants pizza?"

* * *

**A/N:** Lots of talking this chapter... hmm. Expect to see what's been going on back at the Academy soon. Maybe next chapter, maybe the one after. We'll see.


End file.
